The invention relates to a hot-stamping device according to the preamble of the subject-matter of claim 1.
Hot-stamping devices are used to transfer a transfer layer disposed on a carrier layer of a hot-stamping foil on to a substrate by the action of temperature and pressure. For this, a heated stamping roller is provided, which acts in combination with a counter-pressure roller. By means of a separating apparatus, the carrier layer is drawn off downstream, after a stamping gap realized between the stamping roller and the counter-pressure roller, from the transfer layer that is transferred on to the substrate. If a profiled stamping roller is used, only regions of the transfer layer, in particular corresponding to the shape of the profiling on the stamping roller, are transferred on to the substrate, with the result that the drawn-off carrier layer also has residues of the transfer layer, in particular corresponding to the negative shape of the profiling on the stamping roller.
A hot-stamping device of the type described is known from DE 10159661 C1.
In the space between the stamping gap and the separating apparatus, the transfer layer can still be separated relatively easily from the substrate, at least close to the stamping gap, because the composite of substrate and hot-stamping foil still has a relatively high temperature, and there is no longer an active contact force. If the carrier film becomes separated too soon, impurities occur in the stamping, particularly in the case of fine and very fine structures. Increasingly, structured transfer layers are used, having very fine structures that may be composed, for example, of a toner applied to the carrier layer in a printing process, as described in EP 0191592 B1.
The object of the present invention is to specify a hot-stamping device that avoids the impurities in the stamping.